STALKER: Beyond Two Dimension
by Brandon Vortex
Summary: Take place during the begining of Stalker shadow of chernobyl and the end of equestria girls as twilight,sunset shimmer and spike end up in the zone trying to find the way back home but things turn ugly on their new adventure that is of course working with marked one, but rules in the zone is trying to survive,scavanging and fight to survive at harsh condition


_"you see my friend the zone its deeply full of secret, alot of anomaly appear and artifact is a prize money or goldmine for any stalker to obtian just for sake they greedy minds tell them to do. But beyond the zone theres dimensional anomaly, rumors say it take you to another dimenison hell even gods know where it take the poor soul to unkown and dangerous place._

_Rumors say that the dimensional anomaly were created by unknown force, possibilty by wish granter itself. Like i said my friend, the zone is full of mysteries even a veteran stalker died in the end trying to fool enough to enter the terrible harsh world of the zone. But one thing for sure, no one ever return from the brain scorcer even the duty,freedom and military that aleardy try to go there never return only handfull of them back...wrong"_

_~ "_Unknown Veteran Stalker"

"after the dance twilight and spike were decide its time for them to leave this world and return back to equestria bringing back the crown" I've been walking on two legs and picking things up with these! Wings? I'm thrilled that's all I'll be dealing with back in Equestria! "said twilight.

"yeah i mean i cant wait to te-ow! "spike didnt have chance to finish his sentences as his head hit the hard solid marble statue where the portal should be in. "uhh twilight somethings wrong"

"what is it spike? "she said as she touch the statue, to her shock the portal is not there anymore as she only feel the solid hard marble of the statue as she began to panic" no no no! where is it!? the portal it cant be closed now!"

"no twilight i mean the moon isn't even close to reaching peak height yet soo something went wrong here twilight" said spike as he began to worried.

"twilight darling is there something wrong?" asked the human rarity as applejack worried as well then she shift her attention to sunset shimmer who rather shocked" sunset shimmer did you know about this?" asked her.

"i-i dunno i mean" she trying possible thing to say as she continued" this never happen before...i didnt know that the portal have some sort failsafe..."

"wait wait! you mean you been celestia students and you didnt know much more about the portal?" asked spike as sunset shimmer nodded.

just as before twilight could reply more they feel a large vibration, not from earthquake as their heads shift to the statue and saw a bright red and white portal suddenly open, the portal isnt from equestria but rather unknown as things cant get any worst the portal began sucking in twilight,spike and sunset.

The swirling vortex began get stronger as each of their ears began to ringing unable to heard the screams from their friends who trying to hold their lifes" WHATS GOING ON!?"asked twilight as she trying to hold the best she could.

Then she heard an unfamiliar voice...soo deep...and unknown

**Idi ko mne**

"_w-whats that voice?"_she asked herself on tought as the vortex suck them even harder

**Preeshlo vremja. Ya vizhu tvoyo zhelanie**

she began to loose her grip as twilight were sucked first, followed by sunset then spike as three of them heard the voice again

**Idi ko mne**

then the portal closed with a bright flash, the next thing is the human mane 5 passed out from the little light show they just witnesses. Rarity and rainbow first to waked up followed by pinkie, applejack and fluttershy. Pinkie first to broke the scilence" hey wheres twilight,sunset and spike?" as indeed their friends were now missing only thing left was a weird bright stone shine near the statue as rainbow pick it up and examine it" what is this?"she asked herself on what she holding it now.

**Somewhere On The zone**  
><strong>6 Hours after the truck was destroyed<strong>

As morning sets it three stalkers were running up the hill scouting on whatever then can find as the reach the hill they saw the destroyed truck and began scavenging on whatever they can still salvage, the other stalker the particular stalker in trench coat were searching any survivor soo far some of them were dead.

As he shift to next body, the stalker that tought to be dead is alive" this one seems alive, what a lucky guy, at least death will save him from his dream" as he was about to carry him he then shift his attention to another person, to his suprise two young girls and a purple dog was nearby him as he check their pulse they also alive as well " well this is new looks like we have some newbies in the zone.

The stalker called two of his companion to carry another survivor as well the purple dog as well back to the bunker.

**Sidorovich Bunker**

A trader name sidorovich was eating was the stalker from the scouting routine came back "what have you got? " as he said the stalker replied" a body, it came from the death truck its got the mark"

"well you know the drill leave on a-"his sentece was cut off as the stalker talk to him again" this is live one"

sidorovich couldnt belived the truth that the body that stalker carrying is still alive" Bullshit! you lying! "

" let the zone take me if i am and not just him we found, theres more, we found two girls and a dog near the death truck, they not from here" said the stalker as sidorovich quickly shift his attention to another two stalker carrying two girls and a dog and they put them on nearby table" i think for these three, they going to have their greatest life on the zone"

As for the reward the trader promise them the money and give it to the stalker on his job as he shift his attention the stalker but what focusing is the two girl who appearently wear a set of normal clothes especially the girl with purple hair who seems wear a dress more than a regular clothes, sidorovich could only laugh on why some people wear a dress like that in the middle of the zone, but tells him that something may going to happen soon.

**Crystal Empire**

" what just happen!? wheres twilight!? and whats with the red and white light we just saw princess! " this were said by a pony named rainbow dash who seems now beyond panic with her friend twilight that seems dissapear along with spike and sunset shimmer, the princess try to collect her taught on possible thing that the mirror could probally malfunction in unknown cause" i-i dunno but this shouldnt be happening i mean the portal shouldnt not act like that "

" oh dear dear i hope twilight is okay, i couldnt imagine what would happen to our dear friend! " "said the pony name rarity as he concern to her best friend while a pony in cowboy hat were also worried as well " ah worry too rarity, this shouldnt be happening at all "

Another unicorn approach her sister, her name was luna she was the princess of the moon, ever since twilight free her from her own darkness the nightmare moon she was happy to reunite with her sister once more but on this situation she were concern on her dear sister princess celestia the princess of the sun " sister i sense some powerfull energy on the portal before princess twilight dissapear, its something more powerfull, the energy is pure negative and... " she was trailled off unable to speak on her next word.

Celestia approach her youngest sister" and what luna? what you feel? "she was asking to her as luna trying to thinking possible words to discribe on as she finally spoke " i sense something sinister on that energy, it nothing i feel before in my intire life, whatever drag princess twilight in...it was intentional " she finshed as celestia was beyond concern now, only thing she can hope is miracle hoping twilight will be safe.

**Rookie Village**  
><strong>4 Hours later<strong>

As hours pass sunset were sleeping soudly untill a voice spoke in "hey you wake up, time to shine, " Said the voice as sunset were open her eyes and slowly standing up, as she look her surrounding the place she in now are not canterlot high, she however still in human form as her head shift around and saw twilight are also sleeping, she could only smirking that twilight still on her dress but her focus shift to another human who his clothing is far from caterlot high could offer, the person next to twilight were wearing some sort suit, with boots and gloves, it wasnt normal clothes were she usually saw in caterlot.

Her mind was interrupt when another voice spoke up "hey you newbie, having a nice sleep eh? " said the voice as sunset shimmer looked at another human who seem sitting while looking at her as sunset shimmer spoke " uhh who are you?

" me? well for you young lady you can call me sidorovich im the trader, selling and trading the any weapon, suits or artifact you may found " said him as sunset were rather confused, but before should could answer, twilight wokes up.

" sunset shimmer? w-where...where are we? " twilight was rather feel dizzy as she wokes up but manage to focus herself as she asking sunset shimmer then spike wokes up as well.

" twi?...ugh my head what just happen" spike the baby dragon who turned into dog woke up from the dizzyness from his head " and where are we?"

Before twilght could answer, sidorovich was shocked and yell that the dog talk " holy shit!, it talks!, above all mutants i heard this one talks! "

Twilight were confused but soon the final person wokes up as sidorovich talks to him " well now you all woke up and a talking dog, let me give you some breif on what happen, you see a stalker that i hired found you three with a dog as well on the death truck, especially you marked one " he focus his attention on marked stalker as he contnues " you three are fortunate to alive but that just a begining, tell you what marked one, i dont give a shit why you wanted to killed this sterlok guy but if wanted then be my guest. "

" kill? wait what!? okay okay time out what in the name of celestia going on!? " said twilght who rather now disturbed as sidorovich contnues " simple, this stalker here was tasked to kill a stalker named sterlok, funny is sterlok is one lagendary stalker in the zone, but if he wanted to kill him then i dont mind, for matters now you three will be working with me before you venture on the outside zone world, "

Sunset was the one who spoke first " the zone? okay where excatly are we?" said sunset shimmer as sidorovich continues "why you in ukraine of course"

" what!? the harsh radioactive zone?! " she could only shocked as she talk to him again " no no! me and my friends need to leave here now! "

sidorovich could only laugh at her statement as he speaks " you joking right? wearing that clothes in the middle of the zone? ha! you wouldnt even survive in the minutes, tell you what i give you stalker suit for free since you two girls are new here "

" again with that stalker words, okay i dunno what kind of jobs you do but we dont stalking on people, its just downright wrong" said her as sidorovich laughs again " oh boy i guess i should start.


End file.
